The Office
The Office is the player's room. The goal is, don't let Tiwa, Rosary, Yuri and Mei Hua get inside or the game is over. The player must use the Monitor, Doors and Hall Lights to notice them arriving. The Office is a small, compact room. Against the wall in front of the player stands a desk, on top of which sit a few electronic monitoring devices, as well as a fan, a drink, and various balled up papers. Wires stream up to the ceiling from the monitoring devices. The desk has two drawers, along with a speaker with a spider web that seems to be covering the speaker itself. On top of one of the monitoring screens sits a pink cupcake with large, cartoony eyes that resemble those of the animatronic characters. The wall behind the desk is adorned with a poster of Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy Fazbear on stage, on top of which reads "CELEBRATE!" in large letters. Next to the poster are drawings which seem to have been drawn by children, hanging up on the wall. The leftmost picture features Bonnie popping out of a white and red box. The drawing diagonal to it shows a child getting a present from Freddy, along with a cluster of smiley faces. The picture directly below that is one of a sun next to a group of balloons. The picture diagonal to that shows Freddy handing a girl a present. There are two other drawings, mostly obscured: the one on the left is a bust of Bonnie's smiling face, and the one on the right illustrates two children around a birthday cake, with what may be Freddy and Bonnie's heads on top. Each drawing has large, colored text on top that appears to read: "MY FUN DAY!!!" with the "N" of "FUN" obscured in each instance. In each picture showing the animatronic characters, their eyes are drawn as black with white pupils, just like the uncovered endoskeleton eyes. More pictures just like these can be seen in the West Hall (CAM 2A). On either side of the player are large windows, which allows them to see outside The Office, as well as two doors that stay open, and can only be closed by pushing the corresponding button. Outside of the doors are hallways which lead to the rest of the restaurant, and contain some electrical items, as well as small papers littering the walls. Nearest to the player are two panels, one on each side, both of which have two buttons mounted on them. The top button closes and opens the doors, which protect the player from the intruding animatronics, and the lower buttons power on the corresponding lights to allow the player to see directly outside The Office. The longer the lights and doors are active, the more power is drained. The floor appears to be black and white tiled, matched by a black and white tile stripe on both walls. The rest of the walls from the checkered stripe up are a grayish color. The ceiling itself is not visible, and the only thing on it seems to be a hanging ceiling lamp, which illuminates the room. Robot attack When the robots attack, the player must know where they will approach. Yuri and Tiwa will approach at the right door, while Rosary and Mei Hua approach at the left door. Specially, before Rosary and Yuri attack, their shadow and face will shown. Rosary's shadow and Yuri's face at the window can be shown using the hall lights. To regonize Tiwa arriving, the player can hear her laugh. But the player cannot be always in the office, they must sometimes use the Monitor, because Tiwa will not always laugh when she moves. Mei Hua is a special robot. Although she only approaches at the left door, her shadow cannot be seen using the hall lights, so watch out. The player must make sure they used the monitor every time otherwise Mei Hua will kill the player immediately. Gallery Rosary at the office.png Tiwa at the office.png Mei Hua at the office.png Yuri at the office.png Category:Locations